Love Together
by ATSigns
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have an incident that leads to a 'falling out' in their relationship. As Lucy looks to repair herself, she'll find help in one of the most unlikely places, and love in an even more surprising person. A OneShot of a crack ship that I got from a picture. Story is a little dramatic and depressing but that's the scenario that came to mind. Cover image isn't mine.


**Hey guys! This is a ship that I saw in a picture and I haven't been able to get this scenario out of my head over since, so, here it is. On a side note, did anyone ever notice that Levy's team name foreshadowed Gejeel's Iron Shadow Dragon mode? Shadow Gear. Seems like a weird name for a solid-script, plant, and speed mage. Anyway, this isn't one of the big projects I'm working on but I can tell you that one of them is inspired by a story on here called** ** _Hope Amongst Despair_** **By** **usnoozulose** **.**

* * *

It happened too fast for her to comprehend.

One minute she was writing to her mother to inform her about the events of the last job she took - alone because her salmon-haired partner hadn't been at the guild all week and she needed money - and the next minute she was thrown onto the bed, staring into the eyes of her partner that screamed desire and primal instinct. What happened after that, she didn't truly know; or she refused to recall. She remembers screams that soon could not be heard, with eyes that glowed with animalistic lust in the dark.

She awoke the next day, with ripped clothes and pain in the lower part of her body. The day was wasted in the bath - for relaxing, comprehending yesterday's events, and to clean herself of what had occurred. She stayed to herself for the span of two weeks. People came to her door to try and check on her, however, she never let them in, out of fear of who could be with them. She spent her days in a dark room, being illuminated by the light that shone through the window she was too afraid to go near. She watched it like a predator watches their prey, yet, she felt as if she was the prey.

Eventually, she overcame her fear and stepped into the outside. It wasn't to see her guild mates, however. No. She left, driven by a new fear. When her eyes laid upon the tiny, pink plus sign, her world fell apart. What would she do? She could always rely on her family, but before that, she had to face those eyes.

When she finally saw them again, the animalistic desire that sent shivers down her spine, was replaced with tears and sorrow with an internal state of self-hatred and disgust. He bowed to her and apologized, avoiding all forms of contact with the blonde. He spouted something about mating season and the inability to control himself from attacking those close to him. However, it wasn't his excuses that caused her to believe him. No. Those can be faked. It was his physical state. Though still strong, he was weaker - thinner - than before. His strong facial structure and confidence had been reduced to hollowed cheekbones and fear of himself. He wept for her forgiveness and she gave it to him; the two embraced in a hug that left them both crying on the floor. Those eyes still watched her in her dreams - a fear she could not overcome with a simple apology. She discussed with him, the topic of the child. He listened to her plan and made no interjections. She planned to keep the baby, and he agreed that - despite their lack of marital love for each other - they would work together to act as parents, so that the child may grow up having two loving role models.

She was scared of the dark. It reminded her of those eyes. They illuminated the dark and showed her what she couldn't face. Eventually, she felt it would drive her insane. She needed an out. She needed to escape. So she did. Asking for nine months of solitude, she left all of her guild mates behind. All of whom desired to find her but were stopped by the most unlikely of people. A salmon-haired mage stood in their path and begged them to let her be; and with a sense of reluctance, they did.

On her own, she knew she needed to find income or a place to stay before her bump grew too big. She traveled for many days before her money ran out. She stumbled through the towns, old man asking her to spare them a few minutes - some boasting a few hours. It was in a bar, on a rainy night, that she found a man who asked her something different. The blue hair and tattoo on his face showed her that she could trust this man. So she did. She traveled along the countryside with the criminal guild, befriending all within it. Her former enemies became new friends - a new family. Or more of an addition. She helped Sorano reconcile with her former spirits, learned better sleeping habits from Macbeth, learned how to prepare potatoes from Richard, increased her hearing ability with Erik, increased her speed (as much as a pregnant woman can) with sawyer, taught Meredy how to do her hair, listened to Jellal confess his sins, and received therapy from Ultear.

Though she bonded with all of the members, she created a special bond with the time-arc mage. Though Ultear had not gone through the same situation, she knew the same emotions. Fear of the ones you care about. Being abandoned. Ultear could sympathize. She helped the blonde care for the unborn child and doted on her like a mother - or a loving girlfriend. When the desire to further their relationship became apparent to the Ultear, she discussed it with the celestial mage. The blonde was in denial. She had never seen herself with another woman before nor did she want to think about anything other than the baby, but her answer was made when she melted into an abrupt kiss from the black-haired maiden. Her decision was made. Their decision was made.

And so, nine months later, the two stand before two grand doors belonging to a castle-shaped structure. The black-haired woman holding the blonde with a hand on her shoulder while the blonde carries a sleeping baby in her arms. A child with blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and a bright future ahead of her. The two women faced many problems with each other during their relationship, but it was time to return home. Time to face the reality outside of their loving world. But with the rings on their fingers, they would face it together, and make a bright path for their child to follow.


End file.
